empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 8
Chapter 8: To you, twenty-three years later Rose once again wakes up in Roy’s arms. She puts her hand in his and smiles, content with her decision. “So, here we are again,” She thinks. “I wonder if this is going to become a normal thing with us. He seems to be out cold again.” She looks down and sees that the covers are concealing her body this time. “At least this time I’m not out in the open.” Roy gets up and turns Inferno around, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Good morning,” He says, smiling at her. “Was that a great night sleep or what?” The two feel the ship quake, knocking them both out of bed. The two quickly get dressed and run outside and see a large group of ships firing on the Sapphire Titan. “Harley, what are we going to do?” Inferno asks. “I can try to hit them from this distance with my punches, but I’m not sure if I can do that.” “That would be worth a try, but those aren’t renegade ships,” Harley replies. “Those are Marine ships from the former world headquarters.” Harley’s fists clench and she looks ahead, about ready to catch the deck on fire. “There’s no denying it,” Snowflake thinks. “Those are the masts of world government navy ships. But what the hell are they doing here?” He looks around at his frustrated crewmates, trying to think of a way to stop their old enemy. “Captain, I request permission to freeze the surface of the water.” “What for?” Harley replies, giving him an unapproving look. “All that would do is keep them out of range.” “Ma’am, if I freeze the water, we can walk on the surface and begin a head-on assault. They won’t expect a thing and we will most likely win the battle.” Harley thinks for a moment, looking out at the dozens of Marine ships. “Alright, we’ll go with your plan. Roy, I want you in front to take out any cannon fire with your lightning bolts. Inferno, I want you right behind him, using force blow holes in their ships and forcing them to come onto the ice. Victoren, you and I will be a couple meters behind them using our powers to shield them from any other dangers. Is that plan clear?” Everyone nods and Snowflake immediately starts freezing the water. Roy jumps down onto the ice, Inferno close behind. The two assault the large battleships, nearly sinking a few in only the first few hits. Several Marines pour out of the destroyed ships. One man in particular drops down, fully cloaked in an Officer’s cape. Snowflake looks at the man and stops freezing the ice. “All of you get off of the ice, now!” Snowflake yells, obviously disturbed by the sight. Everyone turns around and looks at him, shocked. “That man is not a regular Marine! You need to retreat, now!” Roy drops down to his knees, recognizing the man in front of them. “Roy, what the hell are you doing?!” Inferno yells, trying to pick him up off the ground. “We need to go!” Roy looks up at her with a scared expression. “We cannot run from this man,” He replies. “This is the second president of the World Government. I don’t know how he got here, but he’s going to track us down wherever we go.” Inferno looks forward and sees a tear in time appear before the cloaked Marine. Every former leader of the world government steps out of the tear, just as they had twenty-three years ago. “So, I’m guessing you would never see me alive again, right Inferno?” The man asks, smirking. “Hey genius, she lost her memories!” Snowflake yells. “So, taunting her isn’t going to do a damn thing.” “What a shame. I wanted to teach her some manners by showing up again. But I suppose, I will just dispose of the rest of you and persuade her to join my cause.” Snowflake steps in front of Inferno, who has no idea what’s going on. “How are you even here, Mayes?” Snowflake asks, putting up a shield. “We killed you over twenty years ago.” “Yes, that is true. But you see, before that battle at my headquarters, I trained someone close to me in the art of time manipulation. So, once I had died, he brought me from five hours prior to the assault back into the world. So, here I am, with a second chance at defeating you and your Empire.” “Everest stopped you once, he can stop you again.” Mayes begins to laugh insanely, seemingly enjoying the comment a little too much. “Dear boy, Everest is nowhere to be found. He hasn’t been in charge of the Empire for over a decade. He’s abandoned you and put all of his hope into a person who doesn’t even have the memories to lead anymore. Your Empire will fall this time!” “Excuse me, but who the hell are you and why are you going against us?” Harley asks, confused. “My name, dear girl, is Mayes Zalious, the second president of the world government. Of course, that also makes me Inferno’s father.” Harley looks at the man angrily, now clenching her fists even harder. “Oh, I’m sorry, did that strike a nerve?” Inferno looks up at her father in shock, not remembering their last meeting. “Dad, why are you fighting us?” Inferno asks, trying to remain calm. “You tried to kill me years ago, my dear daughter. So, I figured that I would repay that action by declaring war on your precious Empire.” Inferno drops to her knees right next to Roy. “I…I tried to kill my own father…?” Mayes looks down at his daughter, enjoying her pain as she struggles with the information. “Yes, and your Captain succeeded. Face the truth, Rose. Your will to overthrow the government was strong enough to make you want to kill me.” Inferno breaks down into tears, not wanting to accept her own actions. “Inferno, please pull yourself together,” Snowflake says, kneeling down next to Rose. “We need to get out of here, no matter what.” Inferno nods and stands up, along with Roy, who has decided to run despite his beliefs. They all begin to turn away, until Mayes speaks up. “Roy Woods, my once faithful privateer,” Mayes says, smirking once again. “I heard that you once tried to kill me as well.” Roy looks back at his former employer, frightened by his knowledge. “How would you like a chance to save your life? Come back and work for me again and I will forget your betrayal!” Roy stands in place, unable to move.